Dark Fears
by Silver Blue Metal Wolf
Summary: It's World War III, and after attacking Zaizen, things seem to die down again, until our story takes us in America for a whole new team.And until the STN-J, and the Witch Teams from all over the world come together.It won't be safe for witches any longer.
1. Prolouge

Dark Fears  
  
By: Silver  
  
Prolouge   
  
Disclaimers: I don't own any of the real Witch Hunter Robin Characters, but I do own the whole "Dark Fears" team, well blargh =O!!!! Enjoy and please tell me what you think :D thanks. OH oh! And this is gonna be a three part story thing. Me and My friend are doing irl. =P I'm writing the first part, and well. I hope you guys enjoy it.   
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Years passed after the STN-J's attack against Zaizen.  
  
World War III started soon after in the United States of America. Buildings were destroyed, people were being killed by nuclear missles among other things.  
  
And we, witches and seeds, are still forced to protect ourselves from merciless attacks.  
  
Of the world of witches, only the strongest survive...  
  
And the Dark Fears team were maybe of the strongest...  
  
But who's to say, we are witches.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Sorry it was so short. -_-' I write in notebooks and it makes my stories look long. Anyway, please read and review! thanks ^_^ 


	2. Chapter One: Death Is Theirs Part One

Dark Fears  
  
By: Silver  
  
  
  
Chapter One: Death Is Theirs Part One  
  
Disclaimers: I don't own any of the real Witch Hunter Robin Characters, but I do own the whole "Dark Fears" team, well blargh =O!!!! Enjoy and please tell me what you think :D thanks.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
World War III, how useless it was. It was like a plague, however, being hunted. But who's to say? My team was the ones hunting, not being hunted.  
  
I was the leader of my team, B-chan. Dark Fears was the teams' name, killing the right thing was our game. Just was do I mean by the right thing? It means if seeds or witches have done wrong with their abilites, they are to be killed. However, if the army killed a 10-year-old seed (if the seed did nothing wrong with their powers, or accidently not know what they did), the army will feel my wraith,including my teams' wraith.  
  
My brown eyes slendered some as someone knocked on my door. I was secluded in A room by myself, with lights always off, only a lamp to leave me light.  
  
I sat up some, closing my eyes as some of my long, brown bangs of hair covered my face. My brown hair was long, too long. I had two ponytails that formed into one towards the end.  
  
I wore a black, long overcoat,with a black vest, and black baggy jeans which had a shiny, silver chain attached to it.  
  
"Come in," I said, lowly. My hands rested on my black desk.  
  
The door opened slowly, as a tall, brown-haired male came in. He wore a grey shirt and dark blue pants. His blue eyes looked at me, as he turned towards me. It was Saifer. He was part of my team, he was a rookie.  
  
"B-chan," he said, sharply, as his hands clenched into fists, "just this morning the army has killed even more seeds and witches."  
  
"Did they have a reason to kill them?" I quietly asked.  
  
Saifer slowly shook his head.  
  
My eyes slendered more, growling lowly.  
  
See what I mean? They kill without reason. Yet they ask for sympathy when me and my team arrive on the scene. But me? I'd kill them on the damned spot.  
  
"Go tell the others to get read. We got some army retards to kill."  
  
Saifer nodded and walked out.  
  
On the streets I am known as "The Frost"...and everyone knows it well...  
  
  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Sorry for it being so short again. =/ I'll try to write more and stuff....; please R&R. 


	3. Chapter Two A Simple Annoyance

Dark Fears  
  
By: Silver  
  
Chapter Two - A Simple Annoyance  
  
Disclaimers: I don't own any of the real Witch Hunter Robin Characters, but I do own the whole "Dark Fears" team, well blargh =O!!!! Enjoy and please tell me what you think :D thanks. Oh, and thanks for the review. I apperciate it lots.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
I laid back in my chair, looking most rather annoyed. Saifer sighed as he strode past several doors then turned right at the end of the hall. He walked into a room that was fairly big, and had several computers on a desk near each other. All were white except one, and it was black.  
  
And there sat the most handsome male, well, that my eyes laid upon...  
  
He had long, black hair and green eyes. He wore a black overcoat, and wore a black shirt and pants. His name was Seph Hexen, and he was a rookie of sorts, a hacker, and a cold-hearted person, such as myself.  
  
I really didn't know about anyone's past except my own. My whole team was made up of witches, and yet I knew nothing of them.  
  
"Seph..." Saifer said slowly, turning to him.  
  
Seph's eyes slendered and looked at Saifer, looking rather unpleased. Seph didn't really talk much, and he always kept to himself.  
  
"B-chan asked me to get the whole team together, and well, will you able to get information of where the army is at?" Saifer said, blinking some.  
  
Seph nodded slightly as he turned back to his computer screen.  
  
"Mmf, thanks." Saifer said, waltzing to the back of the room.  
  
"....right." Seph whispered, softly. His eyes never left his computer screen for one bit.  
  
Saifer walked towards the end of the room were there were two girls.  
  
One was tall, and had short, red hair with brown eyes. She wore a black jacket with a black skirt that reached below her knees. She also wore black boots that went up to her knees. Her name was Keraila Menoku, and she was a rookie, too.  
  
The other was short, and had medium brown hair. She wore a blue tank-top, and long, blue bell bottom jeans. Her eyes were the color of the ocean. The girl's name was Mai Keroshii.  
  
"Ladies," Saifer grinned, "B-chan said to round you guys up."  
  
"Oh! Goody! I get to kill things!" said Mai, grinning.  
  
Keraila glared over at Mai, "You won;t come if you can't act right. No witch hunter acts so childish." She crossed her arms, closing her eyes.  
  
"Do I annoy you?" Mai grinned, jumping up and down.  
  
"Ugh, don't get me started." muttered Keraila.  
  
Saifer grinned, "Miss Keroshii, you will be able to calm down? This is a very serious case."  
  
"Awww. I won't have one bit of fun?" Mai asked, all innocently.  
  
Saifer said it was best, and the hunt would be much better, too.  
  
Mai sighed as she went past Keraila, and Saifer. "No fun.."  
  
I came in as soon as everyone was gathered up. My eyes were ever so cold, I said nothing for a moment then...  
  
"Alright, team." I said, crossing my arms.  
  
Everyone looked up, including Seph.  
  
I continued, "Assuming Seph has the information we need, we'll begin our kill immediately."  
  
Mai didn't look to happy at this. She wasn't didn't like to fight. She didn't like to kill.  
  
Everyone else nodded.  
  
Killing sounds fun, so is destorying. 


	4. Chapter 3: A War's Past Present and No F...

Dark Fears  
  
By: Silver  
  
Chapter Three: A War's Past, Present And No Future (Part One)  
  
Disclaimers: I don't own any of the real Witch Hunter Robin Characters, but I do own the whole "Dark Fears" team, well blargh =O!!!! Enjoy and please tell me what you think :D thanks. ^_^; Heh. Oh and the itlaics is part of the past (or like..flash backs, yea..) for every chapter. Just a Note. Oh..and don't kill me about the "flashback" in here...I forgot what happened on the last two episoides, and I tried to put it the best way I can. O_o;  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The war has been going on for sometime now. It hasn't been rather pleasing at all.  
  
The Devil's War, as some call it, still sadly rages and burns. The Devil's War has caused so many tragedies, it wasn't glorious.  
  
Battles occur throughout the world, and only the strongest survive. Surely, I knew of all the battles that take place....I've felt the witches pain. In order to keep the pain from overwhelming me, I must act like a badass, and be one too. People may not like it, but they'll have to deal with it.  
  
This War has no real meaning at all. It's just death, despair and loss. All we really gain from it is weapon intelligence, and nothing more.  
  
The War's Past was horrible, and it still is. What if...what if it will have a future?  
  
It all started when the STN-J destoryed the Factory....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"And all witches shall be exterminated..." Zaizen coughed, but grinned while he held the orbo gun in his hand.  
  
Amon's eyes slendered, raising up his gun. Click, and a gun shot was fired.  
  
Zaizen's eyes widened, as he dropped his gun. "It's useless...humans will reign supreme over all witches!" He fell back, looking up, and was breathing hard.  
  
Robin's eyes flickered for a moment, and Zaizen was up in flames, and was now dust. "Amon..." Robin whispered, staying calm.  
  
"C'mon, the Factory...it's being destoryed." Amon turned to her, grabbing her wrist and began pulling her as she ran along.  
  
She stopped and turned toward the room with the tanks, and destoryed them. "I'm sorry for your loss, and of your miserary," Robin softly spoke.  
  
  
  
They ran toward the elevator, until the roof came collasping down.  
  
"Miho!" exclaimed Dojima as Miho was walking from the ruins, "Are you okay? Where is Amon and Robin?"  
  
Miho shook her head. "I bearly got out myself. I didn't see, " Her eyes and mouth opened a little, "I-I-I saw the roof, it...collapsed...and the cieling was following me.. I barely got onto the elevator..." She sighed, looking down.  
  
Dojima smiled, shyly, "Knowing them, including Robin, they made it out okay."  
  
Miho looked puzzled, "Yea..maybe they did..."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The war is and always will be brutal. The war was orginially led by a group of people called the Vironanku. I barely knew about them, but I only know this:  
  
There were six of them, and were able, yes, able to control legendary and mythical creatures. I didn't know want what kind of creatures. Maybe demon dogs or something..  
  
Anyway, since there were 6 of them, they all took a continent (except Antarctica) and caused chaos on each continent. I didn't have a clue what the Vironanku person in here..in North America was.  
  
Didn't have a clue.  
  
I was always careful for what I do with my team. It's not that I don't trust them, I just feel like I'll be betrayed.  
  
As they say, keep your friends close, but your enemies closer. 


	5. Chapter Four: Death Is Theirs Part 2

Dark Fears  
  
By: Silver  
  
Chapter Four: Death Is Theirs (Part 2)  
  
Disclaimers: I don't own any of the real Witch Hunter Robin Characters, but I do own the whole "Dark Fears" team, well blargh =O!!!! Enjoy and please tell me what you think :D thanks. ^_^; Heh. Oh and the itlaics is part of the past (or like..flash backs, yea..) for every chapter. Just a Note. Oh..and don't kill me about the "flashback" in here...I forgot what happened on the last two episoides, and I tried to put it the best way I can. O_o;  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"The coordinates," Seph said, holding up a peice of paper, "is here."  
  
I snatched the paper from Seph, and looked at it, "North by northwest, huh? Thirty-six degrees north, seventy northwest. Is it accurate enough?"  
  
"Yes." He answered softly.  
  
"Well, what are we waiting for guys?! Let's go makesome.." Mai yelled, then her voice got disgustingly evil, "bloodshed..."  
  
Kerialia narrowed her eyes, "Yea, what he kid said."  
  
I looked around only to smirk evily. My feet walked me to the door. "Get what you need," I said.  
  
They followed me outside.  
  
"You know the drill. I will arrive there first, you will go in twos, wait only thirty minutes..." I smirked and ran forward, and ran fast.  
  
I didn't just say that so I could get all the glor. I said it that way their lives won't be taken so easily. What if I was walking into a trap? I'd be the one caught and probably killed.  
  
The wind blew through my hair. The breeze I rarely felt as it brushed my face. It felt icy cold, just the way I like it.  
  
I kept running as the sun began to hide behind the buildings. The dim rays of the sun shined on my face, it's light soft heat warmed me up only a little.  
  
I came to a stop, in a dead end, with no where to go. My eyes slendered and I began to think to myself, "Seph gave me the right coordinates...so why aren't they here?"  
  
Footsteps came from behind me, and as I turned around I felt a bullet perice through my skin and into my leg muscle. I drooped onto my knees and screamed, "You bastards, I'll kill you!" My eyes slendered as I looked at the soldiers who wore black. My lips curled into a grin, amd I lifted my finger, and muttered,"Prepare to die, you dirty humans."  
  
Some took a step back, raising up their guns. It was clear that they weren't ready to die, or was too scared to die.  
  
My finger flicked icy blue, and several ice crystals hit several of those guys, and well, to be blunt, they died.  
  
I laughed softly, and evily as the others saw their friends dead, instantly, with ice crystals impaled into their bodies.  
  
So, some of them now must feel what I feel. Each time a witch dies, I feel their pain. The pain and tormet they've put me through. When my team gets here, they will all die, painfully.  
  
I heard a click, and it was a gunshot. I felt a much bigger bullet hit my chest, and go straight through. My body fell backwards, and I grew very cold. "Damnit..." I muttered, my vision fading slowly to black. I wasn't uncousious completely, but I still heard voices and gunshots. I was so confused I didn't really know what was happening.  
  
"You guys, get them. I'll take care of B-chan." It was a sort of a quiet, cold male voice...I didn't know who it belonged to though..  
  
My hearing, my sight became all a blur, and I was uncousious, but what I felt and heard before I did was most amazing. I felt musculat arms pick me up and carry me gently. I also heard comforting phrases. My hearing and the ability to feel told me it was a male carrying me. The last phrase I heard was, "I won't let anything happen to you. You are much too needed." I know it was from one of my team members, but which one?  
  
I did know one certain thing though, the army that ambushed me was dead, but how did they know I was coming?  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Sorry for making this so short guys. So, did you like it? I hope you did..O.o; Heh. Well ^^; Adios. 


End file.
